Sol's Sunrise
by Michael 'Azuell' W
Summary: Sol fails to save all those important to him and to make matters worse his mother in a final act of protection sends him to an alternate dimension. Can he cope with his failure and depression in this strange world that is both similar and vastly different? This is meant to be a bit of every genre not just the two I have selected for it


**Prologue**

"Hurry Queen Celeste!" a royal guardsman yelled as he fought off demons climbing through the windows of the observatory. "Please hold on a little longer Inghrim it's almost ready!" Celeste shouted back 'This portal is taking too long to open' she thought to herself. "Crap! Bad news mom..." a boy no older than fifteen said as he was staring outside a window"...She's here!" he said turning to his mother "No, we need more time!" Celeste cried out desperately. "I'll hold her off for as long as I can! Inghrim, protect everyone here!" he said as he sprinted towards the stairwell door "No, Sol! She'll kill you!" Celeste cried out. Sol stopped at the doorway and looked back at his mother "Don't worry I promise I'll live, I'm not the vice-captain of your personal guard for nothing" and with that he sped down the staircase. Celeste fought the urge to chase after her only son "We need to get this portal open now!" She said to the circle of mages in the center of the room 'Please be safe Sol'. Sol reached the throne room just as the large double doors at the main entrance burst off thier hinges and came flying past him 'Shit! She made it here faster than I thought she would' he thought to himself."Well well It's so nice of you to come greet your beloved Aunt Lulu, but do tell me, where is that beautiful sister of mine? Surely the queen of Equestria wouldn't be so rude as to deny an audience with her own sister?" the devil of a woman had a snake-like grin on her face "Oh don't worry I'll be more than enough to entertain you" Sol said as he rushed forward his sword aimed at her neck. "your going to have to do a lot better than that" she said as she blocked the sword with an invisible force field "Damn" Sol cursed as he jumped back a few feet. 'She's strong I can tell that much' he thought to himself 'What would my masters tell me to do in this situation?' he asked himself 'Master Kurosaki would probably tell me to keep attacking until I found a weak point, Master Roronora would tell me to proceed with caution, and Master Link Would probably tell me to wait for an opening and then attack...I'd better wait for her to make a mistake'" Yo you ugly hag it's your move!" he said taunting her which worked well as he saw her face contort and twist up with rage "Little brat! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?!" She screamed angrily forming a dark blue energy sphere in front of her "This should be more than enough to deal with a pest like you!" as she finished she launched the sphere at Sol.'Crap not enough time to dodge it!' he thought as he readied himself for the impact. It wasn't pleasant, the sphere hit him with the force of a truck and to top it off after the initial impact it started shocking the hell out of him. All Sol could do was scream in agony until it stopped. He stood there barely conscious "Th..That the best you got?" he sputtered out. Lulu looked at her hurt nephew and erupted in a fit of laughter "Oh please, you're barely alive and yet you try and act like some kind of tough guy? Ok kid you wanna see what I am capable of? Get ready because this wont be pleasant!" she spat out before disappearing completely from Sol's field of vision "Crap.."  
was all he could get out before his head was slammed into the floor with a loud crash "Don't die on me yet were just getting started!" Lulu said aloud laughing.  
"How much longer your highness?" Inghrim asked as he kept watch on the windows for anymore of the little demons "Just about...DONE!" she cried out with excitement as the large yellow portal stabilized itself "good work all of you!"  
she said to all the mages in the room "Great! I'll go downstairs and get..." Inghrim started but was cut off by something crashing through the floor and landing in front of him."P-Prince Sol!" he called out realizing who it was that was lying on the floor. Sol's body was in tatters he had deep cuts and gashes everywhere and was bleeding pretty badly, Inghrim ran over to sol and knelt beside him "My price can you speak?" he asked "In..ghrim.." Sol said rasping and coughing up a bit of blood "...Shut up...and do..what I say, t-take my...mother...and..the m-mages through...the...portal and then..  
..close it...th-this is...a direct order!" Sol finished spitting up a large amount of blood "Hurry...she'll be here s-soon"  
he added. Ingrhim did as he was instructed and ran over to the Celeste who was staring at her son with shock and despair in her eyes "My Queen we need to go now!" he said grabbing her hand "All of you mages get ready to close it after we all pass through!" he instructed them. "Oh my going so soon?" a voice echoed in the room as Lulu rose through the hole in the floor "You BITCH!" Inghrim shouted as he lunged at her. "So rude" Lulu said raising a hand and snapping her fingers. Inghrim's body exploded as if he had a bomb buried in his gut, blood and body parts flew everywhere Celeste fell to her knees in shock 'Were all doomed...I...I don't know what to do' she thought feeling lost for the first time in her life. Sol lay there as numbness spread all through his body, he was going to die soon he knew it 'But I'll be damned if I let that demon whore lay a finger on my mother!' he thought angrily as he willed himself to get up 'get up...Get Up...' "GET UUUUUUUUUUP!" he screamed as he stood on his feet. His breathing was ragged and uneven but he didn't care, his left arm dangled at his side broken in several places but he ignored it "Oi! Demon bitch!" he shouted at Lulu "Really you people must learn some man.." Lulu was cut off by a magical blast hitting her from behind "We wont let you harm the Prince!" one of the six mages said. Lulu turned to face the ones who struck her "You're all dead." she said with a calm rage as the mages one by one burst into flame. 'No...' Celeste cried inwardly. Sol hated seeing this but he realized he wouldn't get another chance like this and placed his right hand over his heart "Nocte ductor meus!" a dark blue light seemed to flow out of his chest which he was able to grab onto and pull more of it out, after a moment the trail of light formed a midnight blue sword in his hand which he then raised above his head 'here goes nothing' he thought "MIDNIGHT RAPTURE!" as he called out dark energy burst forth from the blade and started to swirl around it,  
quickly Sol swung the blade down in the direction of Lulu who turned around just in time to get hit full force in the face by Sol's energy attack "Gyuh!" was all she could say before being knocked back against a wall. Sol limped as fast as he could over to his mother "You have to go now!" he said pulling her to her feet "You're the only one who can stop her, flee now and regain your strength." Sol said dragging her over to the portal. "What about you?! You have to come with me Sol!" Celeste said, suddenly blood burst from Sol's chest "Oh he's not going anywhere, neither of you are!" Lulu appeared from behind Sol a deep gash across her face "He dies here and now!" she spat out throwing Sol at the feet of Celeste.  
Celeste knelt down and held her son in her arms "Mo-*hack*mommy you need to go...please" Sol pleaded with his mother doing all that he could to keep from crying out. She just smiled down at him with tears streaming down her cheeks "My beautiful baby boy, I love you more than you could ever know, but a mother should never have to bury her baby." Saying this Celeste placed her son down gently and stood in front of her sister. "Finally decided to stop running away? Good, I'm tired of chasing you.." Lulu was caught off guard by the magical blast Celeste launched at her. "I'm sorry dear sister, I'm sorry I was never able to save you. I'm sorry to all of those who died at your hand trying to buy me time to escape. I'm sorry my Son, but Im not going to let you die while I run away." As she finished a golden glow surrounded Sol closing the hole in his chest. He knew what she was about to do, he needed to stop her but he couldn't move she must've done something because he couldn't speak either all he could do was look on as he was slowly lifted up and through the portal the last sight he saw was his mother smiling and waving goodbye.


End file.
